Summertime Blues
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. A famous actor gets to go to the beach and relax. Set to Summertime Blues by Alan Jackson.


**Here's a new oneshot I cooked up. I was listening to "Summertime Blues" by Alan Jackson, and then I thought of it being summertime, being in New York City, Macaulay Culkin and pizza. Those four things instantly gave me ideas for a new oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: The lyrics to Summertime Blues by Alan Jackson belong to their respective owners. I own the oneshots, poems and stories. **

**"Summertime Blues"**

It was just another day in New York City then. It was summer, and it was very hot. Another day in early July.

So hot you could fry a pizza in an oven in just seconds.

So hot that if you had chocolates in your pockets, they would melt in possibly five or six minutes.

So hot that people were running and rushing around buying and selling soft drinks and every flavor of ice cream and going swimming in a pool just so they could cool themselves off.

But to one well-known actor, summertime blues weren't even a problem. Instead, he saw them as something that all people from all different walks of life had to deal with.

_Well I'm a-gonna raise a fuss, I'm gonna raise a holler  
About workin' all summer just to try an' earn a dollar  
Every time I call my baby, to try to get a date  
My boss says, 'No dice, son, you gotta work late'  
Sometimes I wonder what I'm gonna do  
‛Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues_

For Macaulay Carson Culkin, 29, summertime in New York was more than just a tradition. It was a celebration!

He was celebrating being on vacation from work on the film "Sex and Breakfast", being in the sun, and enjoying the fresh air.

"I love the beach," he said to himself as he settled down on the warm sand, sat down on his beach towel, rubbed sunscreen all over himself and began to enjoy the sunshine.

He was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and a white short-sleeved T-shirt. On his feet were blue flip-flops.

_Well my mom ‛n' papa told me, 'Son, you gotta make some money  
If you wanna use the car to go ridin' next Sunday'  
Well I didn't go to work, told the boss I was sick  
'Now you can't use the car ‛cause you didn't work a lick'  
Sometimes I wonder what I'm gonna do  
‛Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues_

Then after a moment, Macaulay reached over into his bag and pulled out his black Ray-Ban sunglasses.

He always thought he looked really cool in those. After all, not only did they shade his ocean eyes from the sun's glare, but they also made him look totally cool!

_I'm gonna take two weeks, gonna have a vacation_

_I'm gonna take my problem to the United Nation_

_Well, I called my congressman and he said, quote,_

_'I__'d like to help you son, but you're too young to vote'_

_Sometimes I wonder what I'm gonna do_

‛_Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues_

From Macaulay's point of view, the beach was a great place to be.

Sun. Sand. Surf. Riding the ocean waves. People lying on their blankets and getting a tan or reading a great book. Warm. Buttery. Happiness. Different colored coolers with different ice-cold drinks, such as Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Sprite, 7 Up, Dr Pepper and others.

_Now this is almost like the TV show Baywatch, except almost different, _he thought. _Cool._

Then he looked up upon seeing a volleyball game get into gear. Intrigued, he watched as two teams of young children comprised of four girls wearing brightly colored swimsuits and four boys wearing different colored swim trunks tossed a white ball back and forth over a net that was a little bit taller than them.

He smiled. _At least __**they're**_ _having fun,_ he thought to himself.

_Well, I'm a-gonna raise a fuss, I'm gonna raise a holler_

_About workin' all summer just to try an' earn a dollar_

_Sometimes I wonder what I'm gonna do_

‛_Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues_

_Yeah, sometimes I wonder what I'm gonna do_

‛_Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues_

_No there ain't no cure for the summertime blues_

After watching the kids' volleyball game for a while, Macaulay then returned to looking up at the bright blue sky. It was a great summer day, with a few clouds here and there. And, he decided, it was a great day for people-watching, too.

There were so many people to keep an eye on. Girls and young women strolled back and forth on the beach. Some wore T-shirts and cutoffs in colors of blue or black. Others wore different colored bathing suits in one or two pieces.

Yep, for most people, summertime was the best out of all four seasons of the year. They didn't know why, though; they just did.

Summertime.

Memories and having fun – all rolled into 3 months of every year.

**Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I did writing it. After all, summertime sure is a great time to work on poetry and writing stories, and explore new avenues and journeys in one's thinking processes, too. (At least that's how I see it, of course.)**

**R&R, please!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
